


Harry Potter, Gamer of Death

by PrinceOfSpace



Series: Harry Potter, The Gamer of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood Magic (Harry Potter), Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Demons, Elemental Magic, Fae & Fairies, Gamer Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Lord Fleamont, Harry Potter is Lord Gryffindor, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Out of Character, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Sort of? - Freeform, Spirits, Summoning, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfSpace/pseuds/PrinceOfSpace
Summary: After dying in the forest after he was blasted by Voldemort's Killing Curse, Harry is sent back in time by the entities of Fate, Time, Magic, and Death after he became the Master of Death and obtained a kind of immortality and was no longer under fate's control.Because this was not how fate planned it out Harry is sent back with an ability known as 'The Gamer' with which he will have to become powerful enough to once again survive most of what he had been through and defeat Voldemort once and for all, will he succeed?* Note: All Original Characters will most probably not be main characters within the story, these are mostly beings such as Goblins, House-Elves and maybe some random Hogwarts Student if I have need of a new one.** Note: Some of the canon characters may be OoC, this is because Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and while I get an Idea of the character's personality I have no way of knowing all that he, she or they entail.
Relationships: not decided yet - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter, The Gamer of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Escaping the Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of "Harry Potter, Gamer of Death", know that I have not yet decided what the pairing of the story will be, as while I do want to see Harry together with someone it will not be the main focus of the story, if there is someone who you want to see Harry with, whether one person, multiple people or a harem just say so in the comments and I will see what I can do, the only this is that this will be an M/M pairing, so I only was males to be recommended
> 
> If you also have a skill/magic/spell recommendation you are free to leave that in the comments as well, and I will properly credit the person who gave me the idea. This could also be Dungeon Idea, Title Idea, etc... just anything you wish to see, or would see as fun to read is fine with me.
> 
> If I make certain mistakes in spelling/grammar or anything you can tell me, so long as it's constructive criticism. If it's downright mean or hateful I will simply remove the comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading this A/N and on to the story!

#  **Chapter One: Leaving the Dursleys**

Harry had lived a very troubled life, and in all honesty, it wasn’t that long of a life either. He died at the young age of seventeen. Hit with a killing curse after offering himself up to Voldemort so that in return his friends would be spared from the torture and killing.

Apparently, that was not how fate had decided it should go. He had broken free from fate upon acquiring all three of the Deathly Hallows. It had elevated him from mortal to immortal. While he had no real control over the entity that was Death, he did gain certain benefits such as not being able to die, being able to recover from any injury and magic relating to death becoming a lot easier to him.

And while he held immortality that encompassed his soul and what the killing curse did was rip the soul from the body, not shut down the body, heart or brain if it did, he would have recovered. No, it specifically targeted the soul.

The lucky thing for Harry was that as master of Death even then he could be saved. With the help of Fate, Time, and Magic the cosmic entity called their master’s soul to him and sent his soul back into the past into the body of his fourteen-year-old self in the summer before his fourth year on the day of his birthday.

The reason he however enlisted the help of Fate, Time, and Magic was because they wanted to make things easier for him. Fate had designed a system based upon something the humans had created called games and her power over fate to steer him in the right direction, however seeing as in the past the body hadn’t yet adapted to the Hallows, he would need to regather them to claim them once again, even if he would now always have a certain connection to Death.

-

Harry himself woke up in his bedroom at four privet drive in confusion, the last he could remember was meeting Voldemort and being blasted with the Killing Curse in the Forbidden Forest.

**Welcome, Harry Potter!**

**Before you freak out allow me to explain, I am a system created by Fate, Time, Magic, and Death to allow you to accomplish your destiny this time around. Sadly, when you went to meet with Voldemort your soul was ripped from its body killing you and thus as a result of that encounter you have been sent back into your fourteen-year-old body.**

All Harry could do not to freak out was pinch himself, he had found the blue screen in his face very alarming but managed to calm himself down so he wouldn’t freak out. “What are you? Or who are you even?”

**I am the System!**

**While sending you back you were given a special ability named ‘The Gamer’ this ability allows you to experience life more like an actual video game. It gives you stats, an inventory, skills and perks and more which you can all manage and increase allowing you to learn and develop yourself faster this time around.**

Luckily, Harry knew enough about video games to know what things such as stats, an inventory and skills and perks were in relation to games. He had seen Dudley play them often enough and heard about them while he was still in primary school.

“Why was I granted this ability?” then Harry realised something else he could feel that he wanted to panic but couldn’t anymore. “And why am I not panicking??”

**You were granted this ability because it helps increase your growth speed, it allows you to obtain never before seen abilities and helps you become stronger. The reason that you aren’t panicking is because of one of the skills you have been given to start with, which in total are four starting skills.**

**Know that any and all other skills you want, you will either have to buy, find, create or be given based upon the skill.**

Harry nodded, “How does this ability work? Like how do I know my stats etcetera?”

**That is easy, you have access to a menu which you can access through saying ‘Menu’ there you can see all the menu’s you can access.**

**Simply saying ‘Status’, ‘Inventory’, ‘Skills’, ‘Party’ or such will instantly open those specific menu’s**

Harry nodded before speaking out loud. “Status”

**[Status]**

**Name: Harry James Potter  
Title: [The-Boy-Who-Lived]  
Race: Human Wizard  
Level: 1 – EXP: [0/550]**

**HP: 100/100 [2 per minute]  
MP: 200/200 [4 per minute]  
SP: 100/100 [2 per minute]**

**STR: 10  
DEX: 10  
CON: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUC: 10**

**Points: 0**

Harry looked it over and if he was honest his stats looked like that of a beginner… shouldn’t certain things be higher thanks to him having been alive for fourteen years already?

**You normally would have different stats, however when introducing your older soul to your underdeveloped body things wouldn’t work correctly, thanks to this Time and Magic made some adjustments to your body so it would be as if you grew up in a normal home but thanks to that your stats all start like this, don’t worry however seeing as you can increase them through training.**

Harry nodded mentally thanking to the two beings, as he stood up and walked over to his half-broken mirror, he could indeed see that he was now taller, and his body looked better. “Question though? Does it now look like I just mysteriously healed overnight, or does everyone think this is how I always looked?”

**The later of the two.**

“Okay, thank you.” Harry looked around the room, based upon the small clock he had he could see it was around six in the morning and he had around an hour before his aunt would wake him up to start working on breakfast. “Skills” another menu opened up displaying a small list of what he assumed was the skill names and as soon as he touched one such name another screen opened showing a description of the spell, what level it was and how much percentage it was before levelling up.

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive) Level: MAX  
Cost: -**

  * **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through**
  * **Allows peaceful state of mind**
  * **Immunity to mental disorder**



**[Gamers Body] (Passive) Level: MAX  
Cost: -**

  * **Grants a body that allows the user to live life like a game, (Any and all injuries are recovered after sleeping, makes it so the user can’t lose limbs, only causes wounds, blood and mild pain)**
  * **Sleeping recovers HP, MP, SP, and cures negative status ailments**



**[Instant Dungeon] (Active) Level: 1/100, EXP: [0%]  
Cost: 50MP**

  * **Create a dungeon which is inhabited by monsters for the gamer to defeat in order to gain EXP, Items, Crafting Items and more.**
  * **Current Dungeons Available: Undead,**



**[Observe] (Passive/Active) Level: 1/100, EXP: [0%]  
Cost: 20MP**

  * **Passive Effect: See the names and HP of people around you floating above their heads**
  * **Active Effect: See someone’s Name, Title, Race, HP, MP, and SP**
  * **Can only see info about people with levels below yours and 25 above yours. (Some people can hide their info through other means)**



Harry smiled; these were some damn good skills to have. As he understood games body though he would be able to lose an eye and then go to sleep and have healed completely upon waking up. The instant dungeon was interesting, and he hoped to be able to go into one soon. He hoped however that it would mask his underage magic seeing as he wasn’t supposed to do magic during the summers.

Soon enough after Harry looked through his inventory and what a party was in reference to games his aunt came knocking and sent him downstairs to make breakfast but not before making another comment about his hair which if Harry was honest also annoyed him to no end.

Once he got to the kitchen he set out to make simple eggs, bacon and toast. He wanted to get this over and done with and as soon as he started cooking he got a notification from the game.

**Thanks to you using previous experience you have gained a skill!**

**[Cooking] (Active) Level: 1/50, EXP: [0%]  
Cost: - **

  * **You can cook meals using ingredients and proper utensils.**
  * **You have a 2% chance of giving a special effect to meals you cook.**



It looked like a minor skill to Harry but the thought of his food having special effects made him think back onto the games Dudley played. Some of those games when a character ate food recovered their HP or better said healed the character slightly. Harry wondered if he might be able to make such food someday.

It might be interesting to actually level up this skill in the future but that would come later Harry decided. He finished the food and after eating some toast he quickly left the kitchen and made his way back to his room but not before he was given a list of chores to complete before his Uncle was to come home tonight after work. Petunia and Dudley were apparently going out before the three would go out to have dinner leaving Harry behind.

Harry immediately decided he would leave the Dursleys that night, he wasn’t in the mood to stay around and act like a servant for the Dursleys the rest of the summer. Now that he had gone back in time it was time for him to start preparing. Harry now knew of Voldemort’s Horcruxes even if he wouldn’t be able to get all of them before the wizard’s resurrection, he could probably one or two before hand.

He needed to start preparing by learning more magic, also in preparation for the tournament… He knew Barty Couch Junior would be stationed in the school, but he wasn’t going to interfere with that and him placing him in the tournament.

The reason why was because it would help drive Harry to become stronger, and because he needed to get to that graveyard if not to kill Nagini to maybe corrupt or make the ritual fail. It would also give him an excuse to skip classes seeing as according to the Triwizard rules you’re allowed to skip classes so long as it was for the tournament.

Harry did his chores before his uncle came back home and waiting until they left and locked him in his room before he smashed his body into the door, he did this multiple times before he managed to break the door.

**You have created a new skill through repeating an action!**

**[Shoulder Bash] (Active) Level: 1/50, EXP: [0%]  
Cost: 25 SP**

  * **Dash forward and slam your shoulder into your target**
  * **Damage: [10+STR/2], knockback enemy if their STR is lower than yours**



Harry swiped away the notification and let Hedwig out of her cage before opening the window allowing her to leave “Come find me later girl! I don’t know if I’ll be at the leaky cauldron or somewhere else.” He grabbed what he needed from beneath the floorboards and made his way downstairs grabbing his broom and trunk from the cupboard under the stairs shoving all he could inside before grabbing his wand and making his was outside the house.

He called the Knight bus and stepped on board as soon as it arrived. He said his hello’s before getting to the point. “I need to go to Diagon Alley.” It took a little while and two more stops before they made it to the Leakey Cauldron where he entered and made his way through the old pub before entering the Alley and making his way to Gringotts.

He knew he needed some funds, mostly for books and some new clothes. He was tired of Dudley’s old clothes and knew that he wanted to know of all that he actually owned. He stood before the marble building before sighing deeply and walking inside making a small nod of the head to the guards at the side of the doors.

“This is going to be one hell of a night…” he mumbled.


	2. Gringotts & Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about himself during his visit to Gringotts,

#  **Chapter Two: Gringotts & Goblins**

Harry walked up to one of the tellers and cleared his throat before speaking “Excuse me, but I would like to talk to someone about my account.” The goblin looked up from his paperwork before looking back down.

“Name?”

“Harry Potter.” As soon as the words left his mouth the goblin looked up again before pressing something on his desk and mumbling some words in a language Harry assumed the be native to the Goblins.

“Please follow Griphook, he’ll take you to the Potter Account manager.” The goblin gestured to the side where a familiar goblin stood. “Thank you.” Harry muttered before making his way over to the short being.

“Follow me.”

Harry looked at the text floating above the goblin’s head

**[Griphook of Gringotts]  
HP: 1340/1340**

Harry blinked at the high number, he really needed to level up and raise his stats soon. The small goblin led him through a hallway to a door which splayed the name _‘Argit, Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor Account Manager’_ Griphook knocked and after a call from inside opened the door stepping inside and made a gesturing to Harry that he should step inside. “Thank you Griphook,”

Griphook blinked before nodding and closing the door behind Harry before leaving. Harry turned to Argit who began to speak. “Mister Potter, welcome I have been trying to meet with you since your thirteenth birthday?? Is there any reason as to why you haven’t responded to any of the letters, we sent out to you?”

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to excuse me,” Harry said. “But I have never gotten any letters from Gringotts. I never get any letters other than those sent to me by Hogwarts or my friends.”

Argit frowned but nodded, “We’ll have to find out why it is that you don’t get any of our letters. It might be a mail redirection, or anti-mail ward placed upon either your person or where you reside once out of school.”

“Account Manager Argit, I wanted to ask about my account here at Gringotts seeing as I am looking for a place to stay on my own. I no longer wish to reside with my relatives and if Gringotts help me in this endeavour that would be greatly appreciated.” The goblin held his hand up,

“Before we continue with anything of the sort, we’ll need to confirm your identity. This is standard protocol when discussing such high-profile accounts.” Argit reached into his desk and grabbed a blood quill and a piece of parchment. “To ensure you are who you say you are you need to undertake a blood test, this will only inform us of who you are, who your parents, grandparents and godparents are and will tell us if there are any other accounts you have access to or are related to and where you stand within that family.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, how do we do this?”

“You’ll have to take this quill here which writes using your blood and write your name upon this parchment. This parchment is enchanted and will take that blood, absorb it and then take the information from our archives, do you agree to this?” Argit slid the paper and quill over as Harry reached for them.

“Yes, that is fine by me,” Harry wrote his name down and just like the being said his blood was absorbed and soon new words began to appear on the parchment.

_Name: Harry James Potter  
Age: 14  
Status: Alive, Healthy_

_Mother: Lillian Jean Potter née Evans  
Father: James Fleamont Potter_

_Maternal Grandmother: Dahlia Jane Evans née Taylor  
Maternal Grandfather: Markus Dean Evans_

_Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Potter née Moon  
Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Charles Potter_

_Potter Family Heir – Last of Line  
Fleamont Family Heir – Last of Line  
Peverell Family Heir – Heir Apparent  
Gryffindor Family Heir – Heir Apparent_

_Has conquered Houses Slytherin & Gaunt, all assets have been absorbed into the Potter Family by Right of Conquest_

Harry was honestly shocked at what he saw, he never even knew the names of his grandparents, or even his parent’s full names and a visit to Gringotts revealed all of those. “Account Manager Argit, what does Last of Line and Heir Apparent mean?”

“Well Heir Potter, Last of Line entails that you are the last person alive of the Potter Family this also takes into consideration Potters who married into other families and their offspring and branch families. The same amounts for the Fleamont family which you should know is the family your Grandfather’s mother came from on your father’s side. She was the last heir and so now are you.”

“Heir Apparent means that there are other people alive who are related to the family, but this means that you are the Heir and that this can’t be changed through someone else being born or having been born before you.” Argit explained.

“Okay, thank you Argit.” Harry frowned a little.

“Heir Potter, I must inform you however that you now also have a decision to make. As being the last of line to no less than two families you can take up the mantle of Lord Potter and Lord Fleamont, emancipating yourself and allowing you to take up the mantle of Lord of the Peverell and Gryffindor Family as well.”

Suddenly Harry head a small ringing sound as a new screen popped up.

**You have been given a Quest!**

**[To Become a Lord]**

**Objective: Take up your mantle as a Lord and become an Emancipated Minor, this frees you from the Dursleys, gives you permission to use magic outside of school, but now makes you an Adult in the eyes of the Wizarding and Muggle law.**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP, Freedom from the Dursleys**

**Failure: Return to the Dursleys**

**[Accept] / [Decline]**

Harry blinked for second before grinning and accepting, he had almost forgotten about the system while he was talking with Argit. This showed him that this would be a good thing, he definitely did not want to return to the Dursleys, especially not since he literally destroyed a door to get out.

“I wish to enact the Last of Line clause and take up my Lordships.” Harry declared.

“As you wish!” Argit grabbed a chest from within his desk and laid it on top of it. “Simply prick your finger and let blood fall upon the box, this will call forth the rings from the vaults” The goblin handed the man turned boy a needle.

Harry pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the box. It glowed for a second and once it stopped Argit opened the box before shoving it towards Harry with the lid still open. Harry blinked as four golden rings appeared before him, in each ring a stone was placed. In the Potter and Gryffindor rings were a Ruby and a Garnet placed, respectively. The Fleamont ring held a small Sapphire and the Peverell ring held a Black Onyx.

Each of those stones was also engraved with a Golden version of their house crest. Harry was instructed to wear the Potter ring on his right pinkie finger, the Fleamont ring of his left pinkie finger and then the Gryffindor ring on his right-hand middle finger, with the Peverell ring going on his left-hand middle finger.

“Well done Lord Potter,” Argit began. “Know that you can now use all of those names, certain names will be better appreciated at certain functions or in certain situations so do so at your own discretion. An owl will be sent to the Ministry informing them of you enacting the Last of Line clause, stating that you are now an emancipated minor. However due to the rules of the Wizengamot, while you may sit in on meetings you can not be the one who votes until you are seventeen years of age. You can in your place assign a proxy which will vote in your stead and accompany you to the Wizengamot meetings.”

Harry nodded in response, “Thank you for all of your help today Argit, I have one last question, or maybe two.”

“Do you know if there are any properties that I already own that I can stay at? And is there any way for me to see all that I own under these Lordships?” The goblin nodded. “Yes, that is possible, and I know that you own three properties under the Gryffindor Family, three under the Potter family and Two under the Peverell Family.”

“These are Hogwarts in Scotland, Gryffindor Manor also in Scotland, and Griffin’s Nest in Norway for the Gryffindor Family. For the Potter family there is Potter Manor which was gifted to them by the Fleamont family after the original was destroyed in the War with Grindelwald, but it currently needs a lot of repairs after it was damaged during an attack on your Grandfather’s Uncle by Voldemort in the last war, know that it is in Devon. Furthermore, thanks to you gaining the Gaunt and Slytherin assets through Conquest you gained Hogwarts, Slytherin Keep, Riddle Manor and the Gaunt Shack the second of which is unplottable and the second are both in Little Hangleton”

“As for the Peverell family, there’s Peverell Caste which is unplottable and the Peverell Townhouse in Greece, the Gryffindor Manor, Slytherin Keep, Peverell Castle, Griffin’s Nest, and the Peverell Townhouse are the ones best prepared to receive someone.”

Harry was shocked, “I read about that conquest what did that mean? And what do you mean I own Hogwarts?”

“Well, each of the founders own twenty-five percent of Hogwarts. So now that you conquered House Slytherin you gained the twenty-five percent they held. So now you own fifty percent of Hogwarts, the Gryffindor and Potter families each holding twenty-five percent.”

Argit continued explaining. “Rite of Conquest is when two heirs or lords of their families fight at least three times and one of the families won at least three times, it must be three times in a row however.”

Harry nodded in confirmation and thanks. “And about a way for me to see all that I own and have access to?”

“Well, if you want, we can send you copies of the Ledgers we have here these will be self-updating and linked to the real one. Any edits made in one will be made in the other allowing me to see if you want something changed within your accounts.” Argit suggested.

“Yes, that would be fine. Now the last thing is how I might be able to go to Gryffindor Manor? I have decided to stay there for now.” Harry said.

“Simply speak out ‘Gryffindor Ring, Gryffindor Manor’ the ring will work as a portkey and just so that you won’t be transported by only saying Gryffindor Manor you also need to speak out the ring’s name, if that is all Lord Potter, you can simply use the portkey from within my office.”

Harry nodded and once again thanked Argit. “Gryffindor Ring, Gryffindor Manor.” Harry announced after he grabbed his trunk and broom and was soon whisked away to Gryffindor Manor.

Upon arriving in the Manor Harry was greeted by the entrance hall which was decorated with some paintings and two large staircases which met in the middle at the next floor. Soon another pop sounded and a House-Elf appeared.

“Welcome Mister, to Gryffindor Manor.” The elf spoke with a bow, this elf really did speak a lot better than Kreacher or Dobby ever did Harry thought. “What business do you have here at Gryffindor Manor?”

“I have taken up the mantle as Lord Gryffindor this night and am planning to reside here for the time being.” As soon as Harry finished speaking the Elf squeaked before calming herself. “Welcome Master Gryffindor.” The Elf spoke as soon as she noticed the ring now on Harry’s hand

“I am Leakey, the Head-Elf and in the past always the Personal Elf to Lord Gryffindor.” The Elf bowed again. “What can Leakey help you with.”

“Well, for tonight seeing as it is kind of late.” Harry looked outside and saw that it was completely dark if he had to guess he thought it was probably somewhere around eleven pm seeing that he left the Dursleys somewhere between seven and eight and it took him a little while before he had managed to make it to Gringotts. ‘I’d like to find a bedroom and go to sleep.”

“Leakey can take Master Gryffindor to the Master Bedroom?” Leakey suggested. “Yes, that would be fine, thank you Leakey.” Harry led himself be led to the Master Bedroom, which was on the third floor, where his personal office, his own private bathroom, walk in closet and a number of bedrooms which also held private bathrooms, but no walk-in closets were located.

Harry set his stuff down in his room and prepared himself for bed in the luxurious room which was decorated in a dark red and black with golden accents. He went to bed so he would be rested enough for tomorrow. He decided that tomorrow he would look at the notification he had gotten upon arriving in Gryffindor Manor and would also figure out a way to train and start levelling both himself and his stats and get some new skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, once again if you want to see anything, have any ideas you want to share or have any constructive criticism to share let me know!


	3. To Prepare for Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his house-elves and gets himself some new skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like it if I were to add a work which shows all of Harry's skills, I'll update it like every five chapters if I do, then if you wan't you can see the skills and what they do and such, just let me know.

#  **Chapter Three: To Prepare for Training**

Harry woke up after his first night in Gryffindor Manor to a new message from the system.

**You have slept in your own bed, all HP, MP, and SP have been restored, negative status effects cured!**

Harry swiped the message away before getting ready and making his way downstairs where he was greeted with a group of house-elves besides Leakey once he finally found the dining room.

“Good Morning Lord Gryffindor! Leakey thought you might want to meet the other elves.” Leakey and the other elves looked rather excited to have someone back in the Manor again. Harry made a mental note to visit all of his property in the future to see if there were still house-elves active if such a thing wasn’t listed in the Ledger’s the goblins would send him.

“This is Floopsy, she does the cooking and shops for food” Leakey gestured to one of the other two female elves there. “That is Mopsy, she does all the cleaning around the manor.” She made another gesture to the last of the female elves before pointing at the two male elves. “These are Gobsy and Lopsy, they take care of the grounds and animals together and are twin elves.”

Harry nodded and said his hello’s to each elf in turn before Floopsy brought his breakfast. Harry ate his breakfast in peace before he decided to see what happened to that quest he had gotten yesterday

**You have completed a quest!**

**[To Become a Lord]**

**Objective: Take up your mantle as a Lord and become an Emancipated Minor, this frees you from the Dursleys, gives you permission to use magic outside of school, but now makes you an Adult in the eyes of the Wizarding and Muggle law.**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP, Freedom from the Dursleys**

**Accept your rewards?  
[Accept] / [Decline]**

Harry mentally accepted the rewards and immediately gained another message,

**Congratulations! You have levelled up!**

Harry quickly opened his status menu and saw that his stats hadn’t really changed but that he had gained five status points which if he wanted, he could divide amongst his current stats. He decided to hold off on that though, he would first see if he could raise his stats through training or something else before he would spend those.

Harry made his way outside with his wand and stood in the back garden, he decided that he would try to use some magic first and see if he could get some spells or skills out of that first before he would try the dungeon, he had access to.

He decided to start with the Lumos charm, “Lumos” as soon as Harry incanted the spell two things happened, his wand lit up and he gained two messages from the system.

**You have gained two new skills!**

**[Mana Operation] (Passive) Level: 1/100 [0%]  
Cost: -**

  * **Allows the user to utilize the mana or magical power within them**
  * **Increase spell efficiency by 1%**



**Magic cast as [Lumos] recognized by system as the magical skill [Light]**

**[Light] (Active) Level: 1/100 [0%]  
Cost: 5 MP**

  * **Emit light from where you cast the spell, spell lasts for 2 minutes**
  * **Gives visibility to up to 5 meters away**



Harry grinned and stopped the Lumos charm before he casted the levitating charm on one of the nearby rocks lying around, “Winguardium Leviosa” before trying out another couple of spells

**Magic cast as [Winguardium Leviosa] recognized by system as the magical skill [Telekinesis]**

**[Telekinesis] (Active) Level: 1/100 [0%]  
Cost: 10 MP per second**

  * **Allows the caster to levitate and control their target**
  * **Does not reduce weight or impact based upon speed**



**Magic cast as [Incendio] recognized by the system as the magical skill [Ignite]**

**[Ignite] (Active) Level: 1/100 [0%]  
Cost: 25 MP**

  * **Allows the caster to set their target on fire, to either do damage or start a fire**
  * **Range: 10 Meters**
  * **Damage: [10+INT/4], + [2] per second for 30 seconds**



**Magic cast as [Stupify] not recognized by system, similar magical skill found, spell [Stupify] has been absorbed into the [Sleep] skill**

**[Sleep] (Active) Level: 1/100 [0%]  
Cost: 100 MP**

  * **Allows the caster to send their target to sleep,**
  * **Targets above the casters level are harder to put to sleep**
  * **Spell lasts up to 5 minutes**



That made Harry think, so if his spells weren’t recognized by the system he would be given a similar skill?? One close enough to the spell he used but still different in working. The question however is if he could still cast it through the original incantation?

As soon as Harry tried instead of the red beam of light that would normally be sent out what looked like a purple mist came out of his wand before encasing his target, which in this case was a small squirrel he had found before it seeped into the target and they fell down from the tree they were sat upon waking the creature up again almost instantly.

Harry frowned, while this was interesting it might also hinder him in school, he could use the incantation or the skill name, but it would now be produced as the skill the system recognized and not specifically how he wanted it to be.

Harry decided that he would off on going through all the spells that he new and would simply try to do a dungeon dive with the skills currently available to him.

**You have been given a new quest!**

**[Your First Dungeon]**

**Objective: Go into your first dungeon and defeat a number of enemies!**

**Zombies Defeated: [0/20]  
Skeletons Defeated: [0/20]**

**Bonus Objective: Defeat either a Mini-Boss or the Boss**

**Rewards: 1200 EXP, Random Crafting Material  
Bonus Rewards: 2000 EXP, Random Skill Book**

**[Accept] / [Decline]**

Harry accepted the quest and called out for Leakey who popped in not even a second later, “Lord Gryffindor called for Leakey?”

“Yes, I need to know if there is anything in the Manor that might be of help to me if I were to have to fight?” Harry knew that the Gryffindor Manor was old even if it was updated over the years and knew there must still be various items and objects around the manor which he might make use of.

“Leakey can take Lord Gryffindor to the armoury if Lord Gryffindor wants?” the house-elf suggested. Harry nodded and followed Leakey as she made her way inside, he was led around the halls before they came upon a pretty large door.

Pretty soon Leakey opened the door to the armoury and as soon as Harry stepped inside he saw various pieces of armour and weapons laying around, most were organized but some lay on a table over to the side and others were laid out of shelves around the room.

Harry decided to try and observe the armours before him knowing that it was capable of displaying info about people but wanted to know if it could do the same for items. Soon enough he found something that interested him as he found out it indeed could display info about items no matter the rarity or its properties. If there were hidden properties, he of course needed to figure out what those were before the info was updated.

Harry found some simple leather armour which he could probably fit into and also found a simple sword he decided he would take with in his inventory in case he ran out of MP.

**[Leather Armour] (Common) – Durability: 449/500**

**Leather armour consisting of a chestplate, bracers, and boots.  
Gives 5% Physical Damage Reduction**

Harry also found some breeches and a shirt to wear under the armour which luckily fit him.

**[Iron Sword] (Common) – Durability: 500/500**

**A simple Iron Sword, Damage: [10+STR/2]**

Harry decided against some of the heavier armours, and also didn’t want some heavily decorated sword, he just wanted something simple and functional for now.

Harry once again made his way out into the back garden once he was dressed and had the sword in his inventory, he held his wand in his hand and decided that he would observe his wand as well wondering what it would say.

**[Harry Potter’s Wand] (Rare) – Durability: 1129/1200**

**A wand made from a branch of Holly and the Tail Feather of a Phoenix, this wand is a good wand for Healing but is known to be quite stubborn and sometimes act up on its own. Its Loyalty needs to be earned but once given is vast.**

**Owner: Harry James Potter**

**Your skill [Observe] has reached the required amount of experience and levelled up!**

**[Observe] (Passive/Active) Level: 2/100, EXP: [3%]  
Cost: 20MP**

  * **Passive Effect: See the names and HP of people around you floating above their heads**
  * **Active Effect: See someone’s Name, Title, Race, HP, MP, and SP**
  * **Can only see info about people with levels below yours and 30 above yours. (Some people can hide their info through other means)**
  * **Can see Info of any and all items, ingredients, crafting materials**



Harry swiped away the skill and level up message, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the wand held his name as an item but was also surprised to see that it was a wand good for Healing Magic, he hadn’t known that in his previous life. Harry swiped the box away before he took a deep breath, his first dungeon, it was kind of exciting if Harry was honest.

“Instant Dungeon: Undead!” Harry called out before a flash of light blinded him for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Know that the first two or three chapters will be on the shorter side, after those are done I will hopefully be able to get deeper into the story and write some longer chapters.


End file.
